Di que si
by lolaarlo
Summary: Fic de cumpleaños con Johnlock y Mystrade, en el que Sherlock conoce a John de una manera bonita y cuenta como su hermano y Lestrade empezaron a salir.


**Este fic que a continuación leeréis y que es tan largo, contiene Johnlock y un poco de Mystrade. Este fic no es más que un trabajo de dos semanas para una persona especial en mi vida que entró en Mayo de 2013 en ella y que hoy celebra su cumpleaños. Como la distancia nos impide estar juntas y celebrarlo (algún año si se podrá; le dedico este fic a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermana mayor y mi John particular). Feliz Cumpleaños Sandra. Disfruta del fic que te dedico y el resto también disfrutarlo.**

Di que si:

Me sentía cansado ya de todo, de andar acostándome con miles de hombres solo para ver si mi vacio emocional se llenaba, pero nada. Deseaba una pareja, alguien que me quisiera como mi hermano quería a Lestrade. Era raro, pero eso es lo que quería, amor, compasión y cariño. Alguien con el que pasar el resto de mi vida.

— No puedes beber - comentó Lestrade - estás enfermo de la garganta.  
— Te ha mandado mi hermano - le contesté borde mientras seguía tomando el whisky que había pedido - no soy un niño al que decirle que hacer y que no.

Alcé un poco la voz pero no me importó. Mi hermano entró, sin hacerme mucho caso y besó a Lestrade para ponerme furioso, pero no, me puso triste, aunque lo disimulé.

— Cortaros un poco - dije mirándoles algo mosqueado - parecéis unos adolescentes.

— Que se pone celoso - mi hermano se hacía el gracioso, pero no lo era - deja de beber. Estás enfermo y te han prohibido el alcohol.

Cabreado, ahora si lo estaba, mi hermano era peor que nuestros padres.

— Déjame hacer lo que quiera con mi vida - comenté de tal manera, que dejé el vaso, pagué, le pegué una torta a mi hermano en toda la mejilla - para que aprendas a no ser tan mandón - y me fuí de allí.

Caminé un rato por el parque tan grande que el hospital tenía cerca y los estudiantes usaban para descansar entre clases. Me senté en un banco apartado y mis lágrimas empezaron a salir. Cerré los puños mientras miraba al suelo. Mi hermano últimamente me sacaba de quicio y se notaba por mis formas de comportarme hacia él.

Una mano apareció en mi campo de visión, me ofrecía un pañuelo.

— Para que te seques las lágrimas - comentó el hombre que me lo ofrecía - no me gusta ver a hombres guapos llorando.

Sonreí un poco por el cumplido y acepté el pañuelo. Me sequé las lagrimas, le miré y me quedé sin palabras.

— Me llamo John, John Watson - sonreí, tenía un bonito nombre.  
— Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes - aquello hizo que me diera cuenta de que me había enamorado.

Porque no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos y sus labios. Porque solo le escuchaba a él, parecia que todo a mi alrededor salvo él no existía.

— Bueno, me alegra que el pañuelo sirviera para limpiarte las lágrimas y sacarte un sonrisa - comentó John sonriente - ahora me voy, espero que el destino nos vuelva a unir.

Le vi marcharse sin decir nada. Cuando reaccioné, era tarde, ya no había rastro de John y aún tenía su pañuelo; que guardaría como un gran recuerdo de un gran momento mágico.

\- Dos semanas después -

La semana pasada mi hermano me pidió perdón y luego me dijeron que se irían una semana Nueva York. Cuando Lestrade me comentó que obligaría a mi hermano a ir al teatro me reí, mi hermano odia más que yo esas cosas.

La señora Hudson me entregó una postal. Era una foto de mi hermano y Lestrade en la estatua de la libertad. Sonreí sin saber el motivo.

Leí el reverso y tuve que llamar a Martha. Cuando la leyó en alto se alegró, pero me preguntó como se habían conocido. Le dije que le contaría como mi hermano y mi mejor amigo empezaron a salir para acabar prometidos después de un año y unos meses de relación.

\- Flasblack-

Todo comenzó un 31 de Diciembre. Todo fue por mi, por no ir a la cena familiar y quedarme ayudando a Lestrade a archivar el caso que acabábamos de terminar horas antes.

Mi hermano descubrió que estaba en la comisaría de policía del centro y allí se presentó.

Me obligó a ir a la maldita cena de fin de año. Lestrade me miró y con la mirada me dijo que él se quedaba a acabar el papeleo y que no me preocupara.

— Si tengo que ir, Lestrade se viene conmigo - comenté para asombro de todos los presentes - es mi amigo y va a estar solo y eso no me gusta.

Mi hermano aceptó, Lestrade dijo que nos seguiría con la moto, pero mi hermano le dijo que ni en broma, con lo que subimos los tres al coche.

Me monté en la parte de atrás, ya que quería estar más cómodo.

— Lestrade esta divorciado porque su mujer le pilló en la cama con otro hombre - solté de repente porque el silencio en aquel coche me estaba matando. Lestrade mi miró y yo sonreí.

— Debe ser duro el que te pillen y rompan un matrimonio que era feliz - respondió mi hermano mirando a la carretera.  
— Feliz no era - dijo Lestrade - mi mujer llevaba años engañándome y no lo vi venir hasta el final, cuando me pilló todo estalló. Mejor estoy así, sin ataduras. Las mujeres son muy complicadas.

Vi como mi hermano sonreía y yo me reí por dentro. Llegamos a casa de mis padres y vimos tanto mi hermano como yo el asombro de Lestrade hacia tanta inmensidad.

El servició nos atendió en la puerta, en el comedor nos esperaban ya nuestros padres.

Les presenté a Lestrade con agrado, vi como mi hermano le miraba disimuladamente y disfruté. Toda la cena se mandaron miradas y eso suponía algo.

— Será mejor que una vez que den las 12 esté un rato y me marche - dijo Lestrade para asombro de todos.  
— Que se quede a dormir - se apresuró a comentar mi hermano - tenemos la habitación de invitados preparada por si venía la abuela y yo le puedo dejar algún pijama.

Mis padres aceptaron, Lestrade por no enfadarles también.

Mi madre y yo fuimos los primeros en irnos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Dejando a los tres bebiendo y charlando.

A la mañana siguiente, sin saber que había pasado una vez que me había marchado, las risitas y miraditas de Lestrade y mi hermano eran más fuertes. Con lo que supe que algo anoche había sucedido.

Mycroft fue quien nos acercó a Lestrade y a mi a Londres, ya que tenía que ir al Club Diogenes a la comida de año nuevo.

— ¿Podré verte de nuevo? - preguntó mi hermano para mi asombro.  
—Cuando quieras y donde quieras - Lestrade respondió - será un placer contarte cosas de tu hermano.

Una vez que Lestrade se marchó, solo quedamos mi hermano y yo en el coche.  
Por lo que supe semanas después, es que ambos se veían no para hablar de mi, sino para salir como pareja.

-Fin del Flasback-

— Y así comenzó todo - finalicé esa historia que yo había sido el causante de formar.  
— Que bonita historia y que buen gesto por tu parte - me dijo la señora Hudson mientras yo sujetaba el pañuelo de John, el cual todavía no había devuelto. 

Le conté la procedencia del pañuelo y ella me dijo que buscara a John para devolvérselo.

Y así hice, investigué sobre él y donde podía estar. Teníamos una amiga en común, Molly Hooper. Me asombré cuando me enteré de esa coincidencia de amistades.

— Por fin - articulé sin saber que más decir cuando lo tuve delante de mi.

— Pensé que el famoso detective vendría a buscarme antes. Pero no ha sido así - comentó John - aun así he ganado una apuesta. Que bien me va a venir el dinero que le gané a Molly.

Sonreí porque él si había creído en mi y en que iría a por él; le miré y le entregué el pañuelo.

— Quédatelo - me dijo devolviéndomelo.

Me quede asombrado cuando John me propuso quedar a tomar algo. Acepté encantado la propuesta.

Hablamos bastante el uno del otro. Yo sabía ya que John podía ser esa persona especial que me llenara emocionalmente.

Esa semana volvimos a quedar un par de veces para conocernos más.

A medida que el tiempo iba pasando más lo tenía claro, le quería en mi vida, formar una familia y ser felices. Vivir en Baker Street y resolver casos juntos.

Cierto día me contó el problema que tenía con su casero y el precio que pagaba para un piso pequeño. Me pareció una barbaridad, así que le propuse que se viniera a vivir conmigo, que seguro que a la señora Hudson no le importaba.  
Mis insistencias hicieron que fuera a ver como era el piso y si le gustaba. Cuando lo vio, se quedó asombrado y aceptó. No era tan caro el alquiler comparado con su anterior piso. Cuando salimos del piso me beso.

— Gracias - me dijo antes de correr por las calles y yo como un poco detrás de él.  
Más despacio - gritaba mientras la gente me miraba como corría. Nunca había sido bueno en deportes.

Una vez que John paro y yo llegué a su lado, abrió el portal y llegamos a un pequeño piso. Por lo que supuse era el suyo.

— Que pequeño - comenté mirando a la pequeña estancia.  
— Si, pero perfecto para... - me cogió del brazo y supe que insinuaba. Sonreí y me dejé llevar por la pasión, la excitación y el morbo.

Acabamos exaltados de hacerlo. Algo que me gusto.

— Me...- dije, no quería precipitarme en el te quiero.  
— Te quiero - y un furtivo beso apareció sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.  
— Me gustas - articulé - te quiero con locura - finalice y volvimos a hacerlo con más pasión y excitación.

Los días fueron pasando y John se instaló conmigo en Baker Street, para mi agrado.

Cuando, gracias a Molly descubrí la fecha de cumpleaños de John, ideé una celebración que nunca olvidaría. Llevábamos ya 8 meses juntos, de los cuales, cada uno había mejor que el anterior, cada uno había conseguido sacar mi lado más amable y romántico. John era especial y único.

Idear planes para cumpleaños no era lo Mio y por eso con la ayuda de Molly y la señora Hudson lo hicimos.

Me gustaba el plan y como iba a ser esa celebración y quería llevarla a cabo cuanto antes, pero debía esperar unas semanas más para eso.

— Sherlock, estaba pensando en celebrar mi cumpleaños ahora que tengo una situación algo estable - comentó John a una semana de su cumpleaños.  
— Ese día imposible, tengo que ausentarme de la ciudad por unos asuntos - le respondí y esa respuesta le partió en dos.  
— Oh, vaya. Pues ya se celebrará - dijo mientras se acababa su desayuno.

Aquello me hizo ver que John deseaba celebrarlo, pero si lo hacía fastidiaba la sorpresa.

Cuando por fin llego el día. Puse en marcha el plan. A primera hora y antes de que se levantara le preparé con ayuda de la señora Hudson el desayuno y se lo deje en la habitación con una nota donde había una pista y así pista tras pista iba descubriendo su sorpresa de cumpleaños.

Las horas iban pasando y yo cada vez me ponía más nervioso. ¿Y si no salía como lo tenía planeado? ¿Y si me estaba precipitando? ¿Y si...? ¿Y si...? Demasiadas preguntas estaban rondándome. Pero decidí no darle vueltas y esperar.

Una vez que la hora se estaba acercando, me preparé y cuando divisé a John en medio de la calle justamente delante de nuestro piso, me acerqué a él por detrás, le puse mis manos en sus ojos y le susurré feliz cumpleaños. Acto seguido nos besamos.

— Te quiero - dije poniéndome de rodillas, la cara de John pasó de su color natural a un rojo tomate en cero segundos - John Hamish Watson - decir su nombre completo me gustaba, Hamish me parecía un precioso nombre - ¿me harías el honor - saqué una pequeña caja del bolsillo y la abrí - de decir si quiero? 

John estaba perplejo, asombrado más bien. Como si le hubiera dejado en estado de shock.

— ¿Qué dices? - pregunté aún de rodillas.  
— Que te pongas de pie - aquella contestación no me gustó - William Sherlock Scott Holmes - se arrodilló agarrándome de una de mis manos y yo aluciné - si quiero, pero no solo ahora, siempre.

Le puse el anillo en uno de sus dedos de la mano izquierda y nos besamos. Fue una bonita pedida de mano, tanto que ambos llorábamos mientras nos besábamos.  
Ahora que ya han pasado cuatro años desde que conocí a John y dos desde que nos casamos puedo decir que ya no tengo ese vació emocional que tenía antes de conocerle. John fue, es y será mi parque emocional, mi salvación y mi alma gemela para el resto de nuestras vidas. John lo diré siempre que pueda, pero gracias por aparecer en aquel parque, por ofrecerme el pañuelo y esperar pacientemente a que me dignara ir a intentar devolvértelo. No tiraste la toalla conmigo y eso me gusto. Tú y yo solos contra el resto del mundo.

**Que fic más largo me ha salido y que bonito. Espero que Sandra hayas quedado satisfecha y que el resto también lo disfrutara. Fuiste mala Sandra, aquel fanart de la pedida de mano en Baker Street casi me chafa la sorpresa pero aguanté. Y otra vez te digo: Feliz Cumpleaños John mío. Dejarme reviews.**


End file.
